The manufacturing of shoes is typically a labor intensive and inefficient process that often leaves the consumer with little chance of customizing the shoe according the consumer's personal taste or functional needs. Additionally, shoes have generally been manufactured using conventional materials that may not be optimal for the individual requirements of the consumer.